Badge:Fool's Gold
|juego = Zilch |puntos = 30 |dificultad = hard |fecha = 2008-11-17 |objetivos = Earn 100 awards }} Para obtener la Badge, tan solo es necesario conseguir 100 de los 120 logros. Awards (Nota: de izquierda a derecha) Fila 1 #Point Collector: Conseguir 50.000 puntos en todos los juegos. #Point Harder: Conseguir 100.000 puntos en todos los juegos. #Point Trader: Conseguir 250.000 puntos en todos los juegos. #Point Master: Conseguir 500.000 puntos en todos los juegos. #Pointless: Conseguir 1.000.000 puntos en todos los juegos. #Low Roller: Tirar los dados 250 veces. #Paint Roller: Tirar los dados 500 veces. #High Roller: Tirar los dados 2.000 veces. #Hard Shoulder: Tirar los dados 5.000 veces. #Steam Roller: Tirar los dados 20.000 veces. #Zilcher: Tener 20 Zilch! en todos los juegos. #Regular Zilcher: Tener 50 Zilch! en todos los juegos. #Common Spotted Zilcher: Tener 100 Zilch! en todos los juegos. #Pincher Zilcher: Tener 500 Zilch! en todos los juegos. #Kilo-Zilcher: Tener 1.000 Zilch! en todos los juegos. #Zero Zilcher: Conseguir 2 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. #Negative Zilcher: Conseguir 3 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. #Anti Zilcher: Conseguir 4 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. #Allergic to Zilching: Conseguir 5 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. #What's a Zilch?: Conseguir 6 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un solo Zilch!. Fila 2 #Hero Zilcher: Ganar 1 juego sin hacer Zilch!. #Hiro Zilcher: Ganar 2 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. #Iron Zilcher: Ganar 3 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. #Steel Zilcher: Ganar 4 juegos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. #I accidentally the whole Zilch!: Ganar 5 jeugos consecutivos sin hacer un Zilch!. #Good Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 11.000 puntos. #Great Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 12.000 puntos. #Stunning Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 13.000 puntos. #Crushing Score: Ganar un juego con mas de 14.000 puntos. #Impossible score: Ganar un juego con mas de 15.000 puntos. #Alright score: Hacer 2.000 puntos en una tirada. #Ok Score: Hacer 3.000 puntos en una tirada. #Good Score: Hacer 4.000 puntos en una tirada. #Sweet Score: Hacer 5.000 puntos en una tirada. #Ma-Hoo-Hassive Score!: Hacer 6.000 puntos en una tirada. #Run of luck: Ganar 2 veces consecutivas. #Better Luck: Ganar 3 veces consecutivas. #Plucky Luck: Ganar 5 veces consecutivas. #British Spirit: Ganar 7 veces consecutivas. #U R Teh Zilch!!!! One: Ganar 10 veces consecutivas. Fila 3 #Run of bad luck: Perder 2 veces consecutivas. #Very unlucky: Perder 3 veces consecutivas. #What a loser: Perder 5 veces consecutivas. #Mega Loser: Perder 7 veces consecutivas. #Massive Loser: Perder 10 veces consecutivas. #Got the hang of it: Ganar 3 veces en Total. #Getting Comfortable: Ganar 10 veces en total (Desbloquea el modo Realistic). #Zilch Adept: Ganar 25 veces en Total. #Zilch-Pro: Ganar 50 veces en Total. #Lifetime Zilcher: Ganar 100 veces en Total. #Still Learning: Perder 3 veces en total. #Almost got it: Perder 5 veces en total. #Struggling: Perder 10 veces en total. #Can I Haz Fail?: Perder 25 veces en total. #Epic Fail!: Perder 50 veces en total. #Zilch Player: Terminar 25 partidas. #Zilch Playa: Terminar 50 partidas. #Pilchard Slayer: Terminar 100 partidas. #Zilch Friend: Terminar 200 partidas. #Gold Plated Zilch Machine: Terminar 500 partidas. Fila 4 #Squasher: Ganar con un margen de 2.000 puntos. #Squeezer: Ganar con un margen de 3.500 puntos. #Crusher: Ganar con un margen de 5.000 puntos. #Decimator: Ganar con un margen de 6.500 puntos. #Obliterator: Ganar con un margen de 8.000 puntos. #Red Faced: Perder por un margen de 2.000 puntos. #Egg on your face: Perder por un margen de 3.500 puntos. #Full English on you sic Face: Perder por un margen de 5.000 puntos. #Falling on your face: Perder por un margen de 6.500 puntos. #Eh, Eh..Eh...(No Face): Perder por un margen de 8.000 puntos. #Coarse Finish: Gana un juego por solo 200 puntos. #Smooth Finish: Gana un juego por solo 100 puntos. #Tight Finish: Gana un juego por solo 50 puntos. #Dropping The Baton: Pierde un juego por solo 200 puntos. #Scraping The Barrel: Pierde un juego por solo 100 puntos. #Scraping your Knuckles: Pierde un juego por solo 50 puntos. #Frugal Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 15 turnos. #Thrifty Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 13 turnos. #Miser Roller: Gana un juego en menos de 10 turnos. #Bah Humbug: Gana un juego en menos de 9 turnos. Fila 5 #Wasteful Roller: Gana un juego en mas de 18 turnos. #Splurge roller: Gana un juego en mas de 20 turnos. #Rollin like ther's no tomorrow: Gana un juego en mas de 25 turnos. #Never ending games: Gana un juego en mas de 30 turnos. #Clock watcher: Pierde un juego en 18 turnos o mas. #Time waster: Pierde un juego en 20 turnos o mas. #Aeon Waster: Pierde un juego en 25 turnos o mas. #Time Lord: Pierde un juego en 30 turnos o mas. #Reckless Damage: Gana 2 veces a Reckless. #Reckless Endangerment: Gana 5 veces a Reckless. #Reckless History: Gana 10 veces a Reckless. #Overly Cautious: Gana 2 veces a Cautious. #Cautious Steps: Gana 5 veces a Cautious. #Take Caution: Gana 10 veces a Cautious. #More Human: Gana 2 veces a Realistic. #Too Human: Gana 5 veces a Realistic. #Inhuman: Gana 10 veces a Realistic. #Your First Zilch!: 3 Zilch! consecutivos. #Unlucky: 4 Zilch! consecutivos. #Really unlucky: 5 Zilch! Consecutivos. Fila 6 #Have you Looked at the rules: 7 Zilch! consecutivos. #Nooooooo....(Jazz hands): 10 Zilch! consecutivos. #Reckless Driving: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #Reckless Endeavours: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #Reck-ing Ball: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #Cautiously Optimistic: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Cautious. #Cautios Steps: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Cautious. #No longer Cautious: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Cautious. #Humanity: Gana 2 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #On the Humanity: Gana 5 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #On the huge manatee: Gana 10 veces consecutivas a Realistic. #Award Chaser: Gana 20 awards. #Award Maestro: Gana 50 awards. #Award Montego a goat please: Gana todos los Awards (120) #Lawman: Lee las reglas. #Amnesiac: Lee las reglas muchas veces. #Accountant: Lee la guia de puntuacion. #Informant: Lee la pagina de Acerca de (About of). #Socialite: Mira tus awards. #Narcissist: Mira tus awards muchas, muchas veces. Category:Hard Badges